1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rack for holding doors that are painted while held by the rack.
2. Background of the Prior Art
During new construction, such as a house or office complex, a few doors to many dozen doors will need to be painted or otherwise finished. Typically, each door is finished prior to being installed within the opening which the door will serve. One method of door finishing commonly employed is to rest the door on one of its surfaces and finish the opposing surface. After the surface is painted, the door is flipped and the unfinished surface of the door is then finished. The problem with such a method is that it is time-consuming and requires excessive handling of the door. Additionally, as the door is generally slanted during the finishing process, excess paint or other finish can tend to collect in a particular location resulting in an uneven finish.
In order to address such problems, door painting racks have been proposed wherein the door is hung from a rack and is completely finished while held within the rack. While such prior art devices work with varying degrees of efficiency, they tend to suffer from one or more drawbacks.
Many door painting racks are unusually complex in design and construction, making the racks expensive to manufacture and time-consuming to assemble and use. Other devices have limited functionality, thereby making such racks of limited value to a painter.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a door painting rack that allows for relatively quick and easy finishing of a large number of doors. Such a rack must not be unusually complex in design and construction, so that the rack is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and is quick and easy to assemble and use. The rack must be versatile for use with a wide variety of doors and in various settings.
The door painting rack of the present invention addresses the aforementioned needs in the art. The door painting rack allows a painter to finish a large number of doors quickly and easily. The rack is relatively simple in design and construction, so that the rack is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and is quick and easy to assemble and use. The rack can be used with a wide variety of doors and can be used a variety of settings.
The door painting rack of the present invention is comprised of a base member having a first lower support pin attached thereto. An extension support extends upwardly from the base member while a first extension arm extends outwardly from the extension support. A first spring-loaded upper support pin is attached to the first extension arm and faces the first lower support pin. The base member can be comprised of a first leg and a second leg that extends outwardly from the first leg and is generally parallel with the extension arm such that the first lower support pin is attached to the second leg. The second leg may be telescopic. A third leg extends outwardly from the first leg in opposing direction relative to the second leg. The third leg can be telescoping. A second lower support pin can be attached to the third leg while a second extension arm extends outwardly from the extension support in opposing direction relative to the first extension arm. A second spring-loaded upper support pin is attached to the second extension arm and faces the second lower support pin. A first stop is attached to the second leg while a second stop is attached to the third leg. The first extension arm is fixedly attached to the extension support and the second extension arm is fixedly attached to the extension support. The extension support may be telescoping.